Aaron is Here
by CRAZYCalvyn
Summary: A man named Aaron's memorys... and his freaky life until now. (PG for love, and... jumping off Mother's Hill)
1. Default Chapter

--The Year of the Harvest--  
  
NOTE!  
Harvest moon-Back to nature belongs to natsume, not me. Aaron belongs to me.  
This is not to be confused with HM64!!! Thank you very much. Oh yeah, DON'T MAKE FUN OF THIS STORY!  
  
It happened, 10 years ago... I can still remember... I was only 16, I was given a giant ranch,  
next to a ranch named "Heaven Ranch" Someone named Jack lived there. He was japanese, which made me  
feel sorry for him. Every day I put some crops in his shipping bin... it was lovely...  
  
The mayor walked up to me. "Are you sure you want this farm?" he asked.  
"Yes. I'm very sure." I replied, shaking his hand and getting my dynamite, which cleared out  
the fields. Jack came. He looked at me. I could tell he want to greet me to the village. Then, I  
looked at Karen. The quiet girl had come to my farm as well. That's when I knew I loved her and  
gave her my rare Golden Zinnia. She instantly began to like me. I asked if she would come to  
the top of Mother's Hill with me, as I wanted to know what it was like up there. I had never  
ever seen it. We walked up, holding hands. I could tell she already loved me... Maria tried to  
follow me too... Just like Anime, I was sweating "Ugh" sweat. Just as we got to the bridge, Karen  
and I got a wonderful idea--we shoved Maria into the water! Then, a couple Harvest Sprites began  
to follow me. Karen giggled. We let them follow us. We went to the top of the hill... Then, a  
sprite asked "Could we have a teaparty at your beautiful house, Mr. Aaron? I nodded and Karen  
giggled some more. Afterwards, we went down to the Hot Springs and had a nice warm bath. Finally,  
I bought a packet of seeds and planted plenty of crops. It was going to be a great day tommorow--  
these were special Instant-Grow crops. They were lots of money, but I was a millionare when  
I moved into the town. I loved argiculture. I loved plants. There was no room for that in the  
city. The next day, Karen promised me a marriage and my Harvest Sprites sold my crops.  
The next sunday, we got married. Then Karen said she had to leave on a boat and would never come  
back. That's when she began running. I had to chase her. We had 30 minutes till the boat left.  
I was so dumb I thought she was serious. I ran and as soon as the boat leaved, I hit the boat  
headfirst as it moved and fainted in the water. I woke up next week... all scratched up, and  
scarred. The clinic said I would have a forever fractured leg. Ouch. I had to ride a little  
"hovering machine" to move. Karen said that she was really sorry she lied and I just called myself  
an idiot. My legs were strapped to jet engines. Everyone in the village got quite depressed when  
they saw my poor legs in a machine. However, my leg mended back again after a couple days. I sued  
the doctor. And laughed at him like a hyena. Jack finally said something. "Your leg looks better."  
I smiled at him and said, "Yes. It is. Since when could you talk?" Jack shook his head. "I don't  
know much english..." he said. He then said something in japanese, that I understood FINE. I told  
him some people could understand him, some couldn't. "Wow... I never knew that..." said Jack in  
japanese. After that, the trio (Me, Jack and Karen) went up to Mother's Hill, on a cold night  
the next day. We had a good time. I actually jumped off the cliff--landing right in my homebuilt  
hot tub! Karen followed me and Jack just walked down. Then, secretly, past midnight, when jack  
was asleep, I snuck my ultra-rare Golden Apple in his shipping box. It was worth millions! This  
is what made me a millionare. The rare city plant. The fruit from heaven. The next day at five...  
Jack screamed after Zack gave him 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars. Well, actually... A googol!  
(which is an odd math term) and finally, bought new house add-ons. I fell asleep in the middle  
of the day, as well. For some odd reason... 


	2. Animals

--The Year of the Harvest--  
Part 2: Animals  
When I woke up the next day, a guy offered me a ton of animals. (Which could be a hard thing to  
take care of) I said YES. Which was a bad choice. A group of sheep, cows and chickens trampled  
me and went right into their stables. Maria saw and giggled. I just glared at her. Then, I  
chased her with a big boulder all the way to the blacksmith's house... and put the boulder down  
blocking her from going back home. Karen laughed like heck. "Stupid Maria!!!" she managed to  
say in all her laughing. She fell on the floor laughing. Then I went to Jack's house. He married  
Ann. I never knew that. I asked if they'd like a tasty well-cooked hot dog. They said yes, and  
I put it down on their plate. Then I went back to my farm... Karen had made little "Crop Squares"  
for me, and I used my special watering can to water each square. Finally, we went into town...  
We didn't expect it at all... ANIMAL ATTACK!!!!!! So we all ran screaming till we got to the  
mines. They caved in. That's very bad. 


End file.
